Lynx, The Mysterious Cat
Gingka and Co. chat to old friends, Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong via webcam. They ask if they have heard anything about the Legend Bladers. Unfortunately, they do not know what they are talking about and are confused. Masamune shows Gingka his Ray Unicorno as nothing has made it different. They ask why they need to know this and Gingka tells them that his Pegasis evolved into Big Bang Pegasis F:D. They are amazed at this as he tells them Pegasis has a piece of the Star Fragment inside of it. Masamune states that he will try to become a Legend Blader just like Gingka. They say their final words and end the webchat. Gingka is dissapointed that he still does not have any information on the Legend Bladers. Gingka then decides to start their quest to find the Legend Bladers. Kenta and Madoka agree as they run off to prepare for the trip. Meanwhile, Yuki and Ryo have a little chat. Yuki thanks him for their cooperation in their quest and leaves off to prepare as he found out that a Star Fragment Beam hit the island of Indonesia. Ryo then has a chat with Tsubasa. Ryo tells Tsubasa to secretly find information on the Legend Bladers and he accepts. Later, the gang are ready for their quest to begin. Yuki joins them and tells them that he has secong thoughts on Kyoya. He has a flashback of when Kyoya did not help him when he was attacked by Johannes. Gingka responds by saying they'll knock some sense into him. Kenta then tells Gingka that he wants to become a Legend Blader himself just like Gingka. Gingka appreciates his determination and hopes for the best. The gang start to walk on their quest as five cats watch them.The gang then get blocked by what appears to be many other cats, signaling Johannes to appear. Johannes won't let the gang pass and challenges Gingka to a battle. Gingka gladly accepts but Yuki decides to battle him instead. Gingka tells him, himself should do it and doesn't want Yuki to get hurt. Gingka launches his Big Bang Pegasis as Johannes launches his Beat Lynx. Pegasis gets a good start as it knocks Beat Lynx into the air. The Beys run in the battle as their owners follow them. Pegasis gets a few more hits and it seems as if Beat Lynx will lose. However, Beat Lynx dodges one of Pegasis' attacks. It then changes into a different height making it harder for Pegasis to get a shot. Madoka reads this on her computer and does not know how that is possible. However, at the last minute, Kyoya reveals himself and launches his Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Leone does even more damage and defeats Beat Lynx. Johannes takes Lynx and escapes. Gingka and Co. thank Kyoya for helping them and are grateful. Kyoya tells them that he will join their quest to find the Legend Blader. The gang are excited at this and thank him. Benkei, as well joins. The gang then run off to continue their quest. Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes